Drunk Feelings
by JeagerLicious
Summary: In which Gray gives Natsu wine for a present, and Natsu turns out to be a lightweight. Gray is left to deal with a drunk Natsu, much to his annoyance (or so he says). Oneshot.


**Hey guys, I've returned from the dead to publish some fanfics I've been writing up, since I have time now that I've finished high school. This is the first I've finished so far, and it's the shortest one, but I'm quite proud of it!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Alcohol had never been something Gray cared to indulge in. Most drinks needed an acquired taste to be properly appreciated. At least that's was the old Master always rambled about, much to Cana's disapproval. Drunkards like them could guzzle down bottles of liquor with ease. He eyed the brown paper bag resting on the table. What made him think it was a good idea to give Natsu wine for his birthday?

Tanned fingers slid the bottle out of the crumpled bag and played with the cork. Narrowed eyes studied the label wrapped around the glass. The bottle rotated in slightly confused hands.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at it all day, or are you actually going to open it?" Gray rose from the couch and effortlessly took the bottle from Natsu. Maybe it was a bad idea to give the idiot such a thing.

"Hey!" Using the table for support, Natsu sat up on his knees and reached for the bottle, "Give it back, bastard." Gray held the drink out of reach and looked down at the shorter male with a grin.

"Calm down, I'm only opening it for you. Don't forget who bought it in the first place." Natsu let his hands fall to his sides, a pout on his face.

With his free hand, Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He stabbed it into the cork and twisted it around until an audible pop sounded in the room. An aroma filled the air rather quickly. The scent of sweet grapes made Natsu's sensitive nose twitch.

Liquid of a straw-like colour poured into the two glasses on the table, filling them to the brim. Gray picked up one of the glasses and handed it to Natsu.

"There you go, try it." Natsu hesitantly took the glass from him. He brought the rim of the glass to his lips and let the strong wine tickle down his throat. It burned. It burned but it didn't hurt. And it tasted ever so sweet. He drained the glass and licked his lips.

Meanwhile, Gray only took small sips. "It's too sweet. It's like syrup." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the half-filled glass back down.

"You're not going to drink it?"

"Nah. Just don't get to attached to that stuff. If you pass out, I'm not catching you."

Natsu shrugged. Good, it was for him anyway.

"Natsu?"

"What."

"Can you stop touching my face?"

"I'm not touching your face right now… I'm touching your hair."

Tonight Gray discovered what kind of drunk Natsu was; an annoying one. He grabbed Natsu's wrist and moved his hands away from his black locks. Before he could open his mouth to further scold him, something caught him off guard.

It was impossible for Gray to describe the kind of smile on Natsu's face but whatever it was, it made his heart skip a beat.

"For a bastard like you, you've got really soft hair. You don't deserve such nice hair. Give it to me." Natsu broke free of Gray's grip and lunged to grab onto his hair again.

Gray scowled and placed a hand in the centre of his chest to push him away. "Get off me, freak. There's nothing wrong with your hair. In fact it's probably better than mine."

Natsu stopped trying to reach his hair, tilting his head and smiling stupidly with drunk eyes at him. "Yeah but it's not as shiny and beautiful as yours."

Gray withdrew his hand as if Natsu had burnt him, grey eyes looking to the side. Anywhere else that's not in front of him.

He closed his eyes, his face burning. "Go to sleep, Natsu. Your drunk."

"I am not," he protested. At that moment, Happy flew in through the window. "Tell him, Happy. Tell him I'm fine."

Happy glared at Natsu. "What have you done, Gray? Anyway, I'm going over to the guild for dinner tonight, you two have fun!" He left the same way he had come.

Natsu gave the empty space where he had been a thumbs up. "See? He said I'm fine. He said I'm well enough to have fun!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what he said. Like I said, go to sleep." Gray leaned back on the cushions, shutting his eyes. He'd stay the night here, just to make sure Natsu didn't drown in his own vomit.

"Go on, your beds waiting for you."

"Okay."

Gray felt a foreign pressure on his chest.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean sleep on me."

Disregarding his words, Natsu nuzzled further into his neck. "Why not? It's so hot today, and your nice and cold."

"Yeah well, you're hot in more ways than one." Gray mumbled to himself.

"What's that?"

"I said your stubborn, idiot."

Natsu suddenly found himself facing the ceiling with Gray hovering over him.

"You're a funny one, Gray." Natsu's glazed eyes glanced down at Gray's lips and then glanced back up.

"You know, I bet you're a lousy kisser."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Huh? You've never kissed anyone in your life, what do you know about kissing?"

Natsu grinned stupidly. "Maybe that's true, but I do reckon you'd be a lousy kisser."

Gray leaned closer, grabbing Natsu's face with both hands. "Oh really?"

He crashed their lips together clumsily, tasting that sickeningly sweet liquor as he let his tongue explore Natsu's mouth. A shy tongue prodded at his own causing Gray to laugh into the kiss.

Cute.

Natsu broke away to catch his breath. He wished that he didn't turn his head away.

Seizing the opportunity, Gray adjusted his angle to brush his lips against Natsu's neck. They pecked against the warm sensitive skin and licked down to his collarbone. Whimpers vibrated in Natsu's throat. So very cute.

"Gray?" it was a struggle to say his name without letting out an embarrassing noise.

"Hmm?" the words against his throat made his breath hitch. Gray looked up to see the boy beneath him dazed and flushed in the cheeks.

"I take it back," his cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson, "You're an amazing kisser."

Gray froze. There is was again. That smile.

"You're actually just amazing in general. I know I'm always fighting you, but really I'm just jealous of you. "

It burned. His words burned Gray but they didn't hurt. It warmed him. So warm. It was frightening.

Natsu reached up to hold onto Gray's necklace. "I hate you so much sometimes. But you also mean so much to me. I'd beat you into a pulp without a second thought, but I also would fight anyone who so much as looks at you. I don't know why though. I just…. Can't imagine life without you… bastard."

Gray gazed at him silently, his eyes flickering in the low light. He sighed.

"Whatever you say, your drunk. Time to sleep." And with that he collapsed onto Natsu, burying his face into the crook of his neck, but turning his face out slightly so he could breathe.

Natsu giggled, but it was quiet and faint. Gray knew he was falling asleep already.

Just as he was sure Natsu was asleep, he felt arms come up to wrap loosely around his waist. His hands were warm.

Gray sighed again, closing his eyes as Natsu began to snore loudly.

"…. Idiot."

 **Do you ever just… fangirl….. at your own fanfiction….. SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **What do you all think? Sorry if they seem out of character, I tried my best. It was originally just going to be cute and fluffy but that kiss sorta just happened, and there it is. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts please! It would be greatly appreciated and i'll love you forever!**

 **If any of you guys are in the Gintama, Seraph of the End or Man fandoms, my next fics will be for those fandoms! The Gintama one is a one-shot AU for Gin and Hijikata and will be published really soon. I have a chapter fic for Seraph of the End, an AU for Gureshin. And lastly, I have a chapter fic for D. Gray Man, another AU with the pairing Kanda x Allen. I am finalising the first chapters for both, and should be uploaded soon!**

 **(I could just focus on finishing one first but nahhhhhhhh I'll write three at once it's all goods.) If anyone wants to contact me (i doubt it) and you have a tumblr, feel free to send me a message/ask! I'll check out your blog as well! I'm just on Tumblr alot more than fanfiction, thats all.**

 **.com**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Drop a review if you can pleeeeeeease xxx**


End file.
